The Secretary
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: What if Ana had taken Christian's proposal to work for him? Soon accepting the job as a secretary, their employer-employee relationship turns into a sexual, sadomasochistic one. Christian's POV /Rated M/
1. Prologue

The Secretary

A/N: Well, I got a PM saying that I should edit my story Dark Desire before it gets removed, and well it got removed -.-…, Anyway, in case you didn't know, I do better writing stories that are AU, so this is an AU. If you had read Dark Desire, then you know that I will be going outside the plot of the actual story. The characters will be in character, but there will be some slight OOCness. I hope you guys don't mind. I plan on making this a full blown story, but it all depends on what you guys think.

Again, reviews are gratefully appreciated, and I hope to read all the feedback. This is based upon the movie "The Secretary". Oddly the man in there is called Mr. Grey and I instantly grinned. This story is rated M for a reason, please take the rating into consideration. I don't need people ruining the fun for others if you don't like what goes on in here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey, nor The Secretary.

Summary: What if Ana had taken Christian's proposal to work for him? Soon accepting the job as a secretary, their employer-employee relationship turns into a sexual, sadomasochistic one.

Warnings: obscene language, mature content, etc.

* * *

**CHRISTIAN'S POV**

_**Prologue**_

"Ana, my office! Now!" I screamed into the phone.

I slammed it back into the base, and glared impatiently at the paper in my hands. I had proofread the copy she email to me – an important letter to my therapist – there are too many red marks, and I wanted to stab the pen in the paper.

There was a small knock on the door, and I placed the paper down on my desk, facing away from me so she could read it properly. My room is sound proof, so she wouldn't hear me if I shouted for her to come in. I got up and walked to the door, and opened it. As expected, Ana comes in very shyly, and I shut the door behind her; while she twiddles her fingers she bites on her bottom lip, and I could feel my pants begin to tighten uncomfortably as I walked to my desk; she stood at the door.

"Lock the door." I command. She blinks a few times, but does as she is told, like a good girl that she is. I smirk and get up.

"Come here."

She slowly stalks up to the desk, and my eyes slowly begin to dance all over her body. She's wearing black pants, tight, a white shirt and a black blazer over it. She looks fucking delectable. I move around behind her and cross my arms across my chest. "Look at the document, and what do you see?" I question softly.

"U-um… I don't understand," she slowly leans over my desk to read the document. "Oh, I'm sorry sir, I didn't realize the mistake, I proofread it before I sent it to you." She stammers. I arch an eyebrow and my lips twitch.

"Read it to me." I say.

"W-what?" She looks back at me, her big blue eyes shining with confusion.

"Read. It. To. Me." I repeated, annoyed. Ana leans back up and she takes the paper in her hand. I stand behind her and place my hand in between her shoulder blades and push her towards the desk so she's bending over it. She doesn't say a word, but I could her swallow hard.

"Keep your elbows on the table, don't move, and read it… now." I snap.

Ana swallows hard again and she clears her throat nervously.

"Dear Dr. Flynn,

I am grateful to you for answering to my—"

My hand reels back and I slap her hard on her behind. She stops, and slowly, agonizingly slow, turns around so she is facing me, and the look on her face is of fear.

"Continue." I mutter.

"Um…"

"Continue." I growl. She turns to face the paper on my desk and clears her throat nervously once more.

"—For answering to my request. I hope you will attend—

I slap her behind again, and her voice jumps. She continues.

"—Attend my mother and father's masquerade—

With every mistake on the paper, I spank her harder and faster, making her voice jump with every slap. I could feel her skin heating up beneath the fabric of her pants.

"—Ball in the next couple of weeks… it will mean a great deal to me—

I slap her behind three times, making her body jolt up towards the desk and I smirk when I hear a small whimper escape her lovely mouth. She's enjoying this? Ana's breathing had shortened into heavy pants and I resisted the urge to fuck her right there.

"—And my family, send me an email with your response and I will see you in a couple of days—

"Ah!" Ana cries out when I slap her one last time, hard. She leans over my desk breathing heavily. I walk around and stand in front of her, behind my desk. Her blue eyes are dark, and her mouth hangs open as she tries to steady her breaths. Ana moves her eyes down and she stares at the front of my pants. The zipper of my slacks are scraping painfully against my erection, and she slowly gets up.

Her hair falls around her face and down to her breasts. I want to take her so bad. She clears her throat and swallowed the growing lump.

"I'll g-go and fix this." She whispers.

I arch my eyebrow at her and her face instantly turns a bright pink. I cock my head to the side and smile just slightly at her. She smiles weakly back at me and soon exits the room after she unlocks the door. I lean my head back on my chair and reach down to pull down the crotch of my pants, trying to make it more comfortable for me.

I glance at my computer when I received a new email. It's from Ana. She sent me the new copy of the letter. I read it.

_Mr. Grey,_

_Here is the improved copy. I hope it's to your satisfaction now. Can I go on my lunch break now? I need some fresh air…_

_Ana._

Attached to the note is the improved copy and as I scan over it, I realize there are no mistakes now. I smirk, and click the reply button at the corner of the screen.

_Miss. Steele,_

_Thank you, and yes you may go on your lunch break._

_Mr. Grey._

I send her the email and close it out. I close my eyes and think about her face as I was spanking her. She looks so beautiful laying there, breathless – her mouth open and her eyes dark. I quickly gather myself up from the chair and I grab my car keys that hung on the wall and my BlackBerry. When I exit my office, and walk towards the elevator, I shout over my shoulder to cancel all my meetings.

When I walk into the lobby, Ana was just now entering the elevators. I follow in after her, and the doors close. Startled, Ana stares up at me. "Mr… Mr. Grey?!" She squeaks.

I waste no time and push her up against the elevator wall and crush my lips over hers. She moans and as I gnaw on her bottom lip to get her to open her mouth, she slowly parts her lips and I slip my tongue between her teeth. I moan when I taste her sweetness. She reaches up to touch my hair and I groan in her mouth when she clenches the strands and gives a small tug.

I quickly pin her wrists above her head and she stares up at me confused, wondering when it happened. I place my hand over her chest, feeling her heartbeat, and I move it down over her breast, and down to the waist band of her pants, and then between her legs, startling her – she moans and tilts her head back. I moan myself. "Fuck, you're so wet." Her pants are soaked.

"God, I want to fuck you Ana." I whisper darkly.

She moans in response and I start to stroke her pussy through the fabric of her pants. She whimpers and her hips twitch.

"But not here. After work, you will come with me to my apartment, and I will fuck you there." I whisper huskily, making her quiver against me. The elevator doors open and I release her and exit, leaving her to fend for herself. I walk through the doors of the building and I quickly call Taylor to come get me.

I knew her number, so I will email her directions to my place.

Tonight, she will know what true punishment is. I smirk at the thought.

* * *

I will have alternating POV's just in case you guys want Ana's take on the story. Reviews are gratefully appreciated. Grammar critique welcome, critique in general, but no flames. I will try my best to improve my story to make it readable to all viewers. Don't forget to review!

Until then!


	2. Chapter 1

The Secretary

A/N: 24 reviews, 35 favorites, and 92 followers? Wow, that's amazing. I didn't think you guys were going to like this story so much! Thank you for all the lovely reviews. And, just to throw this out there… I did decide to make a tumblr, if you want the link to my page, message me and I will definitely send you the link. I apologize for the long wait, I had stuff to do and it required mostly all of my free time. But, alas! Here is the first chapter; I hope you guys enjoy it! Reviews are gratefully appreciated.

I noticed a lot of you said the words "sexual law suit" and people were asking about the contract. My dear readers, it was merely just the prologue. Of course nothing will make much sense. You will find out more about it later on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey

Summary: What if Ana had taken Christian's proposal to work for him? Soon accepting the job as a secretary, their employer-employee relationship turns into a sexual, sadomasochistic one.

Warnings: none

* * *

**CHRISTIANS POV**

Chapter 1

"Mr. Grey, Miss. Anastasia Steele is waiting for you in the lobby, shall I send her in?"

I groaned. I completely forgot about that damned interview. I wasn't doing anything important right now, so I might as well get it over and done with. I told my secretary to let her in, and a few minutes later, the door to my office opened and I stole a glance from my computer to the young woman that stepped into my office. My gaze was fixated on her, and I somehow couldn't turn away. She walked to my desk, biting her lip, and her cheeks flushed. She's nervous? In her hands she held a purple folder and I snatched it from her when she slowly handed it to me.

"You can sit down." I muttered.

She laughed nervously and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her. While sitting down, she crossed her legs, and her big blue eyes stare at me impassively. I read over her résumé and noticed that she is a fresh out of college graduate. She used to work for a publishing agency, but had recently quit. I wonder…

"Why did you quit your last job?" I looked up at her and her face immediately paled over. She started chewing on her bottom lip again and looked away briefly before looking back at me. I arched my eyebrow and gave her a look. She cleared her throat.

"I didn't… my boss kind of…" She shuddered and swallowed hard, the lump in her throat growing large and I could see the vein in her neck pulsing rapidly against her flesh.

"He kind of…? Spit it out. Why did you quit." I repeated more harshly, causing her to jump slightly in her seat.

"He threw himself at me…" She muttered.

I blinked a few times at her and she began twiddling her fingers and our eye contact had been broken when she looked down at her lap. I could tell it was a touchy subject, but I needed to know in order to see if I could hire her or not. She sighed heavily and she was now looking me in the eye.

"I had to quit, it would've been—

"No need to explain Miss. Steele. When can you start?" I asked.

"As soon as possible." She answered a little too quickly.

I nodded, and closed the folder, handing it back to her. She took it and looked quizzically up at me. I picked up the phone and waited for the other line to pick up.

"Show Miss. Steele where her desk is going to be, now." I hung up the phone and Ana looked at me confusedly.

"You start now. Go on." I tell her.

She smiles wide. "Thank you Mr. Grey! Thank you, thank you! You won't regret it." She walked out of the office and I sighed and shook my head. I looked back to my computer and started typing up another email to send to another company. I briefly closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose and instantly saw Ana's face. She looked so delectable and too innocent sitting before me. My eyes remained closed and I started to imagine unspeakable things involving her.

Just as everything got interesting, my thoughts were immediately interrupted when my BlackBerry started to ring.

"What?!" I snapped. "Yes, we're still having lunch… yes I'm leaving now. I'll meet you down there in a few minutes." I snapped the phone shut and cursed under my breath as I started to grab my coat, keys, and I quickly exit my office. I didn't have any meetings to attend so I had nothing to cancel. I walked to the elevators and pressed the down button. I waited patiently for the doors to open, and once they did, I stepped in and pressed the button with a black "L" and the doors slowly began to close.

"Hold the doors!" Someone shouts.

I place my hands against the door and it opens, in walks Miss. Steele.

"Oh…Mr. Grey." She mutters.

"Miss. Steele." I respond.

An awkward silence befell the two of us and she was peeking over to me, stealing small glances.

"What are you thinking about Miss. Steele?" I ask her.

"Pardon me?" She squeaks.

"Well, you're glancing over at me and I want to know what's on your mind." I purr.

Her cheeks slowly turn pink and I smirk. Ana clears her throat and she began to chew on her bottom lip. I glare at her teeth gnawing and pulling on her lip and I wanted to reach over and pull her bottom lip from her teeth with my thumb. Ana stood there awkwardly and I smirked subconsciously. When the doors opened, she was the first one out and I slowly followed behind her. My business associate stood all the way across the lobby and as Ana breezed by her, she looked up at me and I blinked a few times at her.

"Who's she?" She asked.

"My new secretary." I mutter.

"She's young." She tells me.

I glare over at her. "She's not that young Elena."

"Mmhm." She rolls her eyes.

I walk passed her and she follows behind me. "I don't have long; I would like to get back to work once we're done."

"You mean you would like to check the background information on the new girl." Elena retorts. I could sense the venom just oozing from her tone of voice and I knew she was jealous. I wanted to say something else, but I remained silent – only because she would come around and say something else and she's already starting to piss me off. Though, as much as I don't want to admit it, she is right. I mentally slapped myself and cursed at myself. I knew it was wrong, but I just wanted to find out more of this girl. I know Ana wouldn't find out anyway.

When we arrived at the bistro a few blocks away from my building, I opened the door and Elena walked in and I followed in behind her. She walked across the small restaurant and took a seat next to the windows. I took a seat in front of her, and as the waitress came by, I ignored her as she gawked at me, her cheeks flushing and she was laughing nervously. I wanted to tell her to get lost, I wasn't in the mood to have some mindless ditz try and flirt with me when I have business to take care of.

"What can I get for you sir?" She asks.

"Coffee." I mutter.

She frowns when I didn't complete eye contact with her. But, I could see from the corner of my eye how disappointed she looked.

"And for you ma'am?" She asks.

"Green tea." Elena mutters.

I narrow my eyes at her, and when the waitress walks away, I ask, "Since when do you drink green tea?"

"Since I ran out of black tea." She responds.

I arch my eyebrow at her. She smiles.

"So, what is that you needed to talk about?" I ask her, trying to get this lunch meeting over with. Sadly it's not even considered a lunch date, since neither of us are eating. I waited for her response.

"You know what I want to talk about." She eyes me knowingly.

I frown.

"We've discussed this already." I tell her.

She shrugs nonchalantly. "And I want to ask you again, why did you leave?" She arches her eyebrow.

I sigh and close my eyes in annoyance.

"You know why I left; I don't understand why you have to continue with the same conversation every time we meet up. If this is going to be a continuance, I can just stop seeing you altogether." I glare at her.

Her mouth opens and closes at my remark.

"Is it someone else?" She asks.

I blink a few times.

"It might be." I mutter.

The waitress came back and she sets down my coffee and her tea in front of us and asks if we needed anything else.

"No, we're fine thanks." Elena answers for me.

She walks away and leaves me and her alone.

"What's her name?" Elena asks.

"That's none of your business." I respond while pouring cream and sugar into my coffee.

"Right, my mistake." Elena mutters.

I refuse to look at her, knowing all she's going to do is give me that damn look I hate. She always somehow gets her way. But, it's not like I could complain. It's just how she is. She's been that way for as long as I've known her, but frankly it's starting to piss me off. She and I are now business associates, nothing more. What we had a long time ago is done and over with, and with her nagging and nagging all the time, it makes me want to just blow up.

"Her name is Leila." I say finally.

Elena nods her head.

* * *

Our lunch had ended hours ago, and we left angry at each other, only because Elena wanted to know more about my personal life.

I've been sitting at my office typing an email to my therapist, letting him know that I will be coming in later on this evening. When I pressed send, there was a knock on my door, and I snapped yelling "come in". I wasn't in the best mood.

"Mr. Grey."

I glance up hearing that sweet voice and in walks Miss. Ana Steele.

"What?" I mutter.

"I was just letting you know that I'm ready to go home."

I glanced briefly at the time, and I noticed that it was a little after seven, and then I look back at her.

"Fine." I respond.

"U-unless there's something you need me to do?" She chews on her bottom lip.

_Stop biting that damn lip…_

"No Anastasia. I'll see you tomorrow." I tell her.

She shifts her weight from one leg to the other as if expecting a different response. I honestly didn't need her right at this moment. There's nothing important going on, I don't have much to do until tomorrow. I'll let her know about that sometime in the middle of the day when she comes back to work in the morning.

"Okay Mr. Grey." She turns around and my eyes watch as her hips sway teasingly. An exasperated sigh escapes my lips and I quickly begin to write up another email to Leila. I had previously given her a BlackBerry so I can contact her if needed. When I was done sending the email, I started to gather my things so I can head out to my apartment.

My phone started to ring and I answered it. "Yeah?"

_"I'll see you this evening Mr. Grey."_

"Good."

I pressed the end button and exit my office and headed downstairs to the lobby.

Outside parked at the front was Taylor, and I nodded at him as he opened the door for me.

Sliding into the car, I waited patiently for Taylor to start the car, and head to my apartment.

Perhaps seeing Leila would calm my nerves tonight.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Yes yes I know, nothing exciting happened in this chapter. More exciting stuff happens in the next one :D thank you again for all the reviews!

If you want the next chapter, leave me some more :D

I will update as soon as possible! :D

Until then...


	3. Chapter 2

The Secretary

A/N: I do apologize for the wait, honestly I do. But, alas here's the new chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I don't know what happened to Decode, apparently it was too graphic. I have a feeling people are doing this on purpose, ruining everyone's fun and reporting the story. *sigh* But, here's the new chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey

Summary: What if Ana had taken Christian's proposal to work for him? Soon accepting the job as a secretary, their employer-employee relationship turns into a sexual, sadomasochistic one.

Warnings: Adult content. You have been warned.

* * *

**CHRISTIANS POV**

Chapter 2

I arrived at my apartment.

I already knew that Leila would be waiting in my room. As I slowly made my way towards my bedroom, as I suspected, she sat on the bed. I had to cancel my meeting with my therapist, because I honestly just didn't feel like speaking with anybody. I walked across the room, and in the dark she looked too familiar to Anastasia, and I wanted to pounce right on her.

I almost did.

When I removed my tie, Leila got up and she didn't hesitate in getting up on her tip toes to kiss me. She linked her hands around my neck and I kissed her back. I needed this so much. I removed her heels and picked Leila up and wrapped her legs around my waist, and carried her to the bed, and dropped her on it while I climbed on top of her. She gasped as I pulled my mouth away and started to kiss up and down her long neck. I unbuttoned her shirt as I did this. Her breathing was heavy and I glanced up.

As sick as it sounds, I saw Ana. Leila looked just like her, and that's all I could see. Not Leila. I removed her shirt, and unsnapped her bra from the front, tossing the garments to the side. I cupped her breasts and began licking and biting her nipples. Leila squirmed beneath me and I tugged on her sensitive flesh, and she reached up and started to touch my hair, but I pinned her wrists down. She whimpered and I moved back on top of her and reached into the nightstand and grabbed a thick long sheet, and tied her wrists to the bed posts after I flipped her over. She wore a skirt, and I hurriedly discarded that. I wasn't in the mood of foreplay and I honestly didn't care if Leila had any say in it or not.

She was already so wet, and I pushed two of my fingers inside her and I loomed over her and kissed up and down her spine. She whined and moaned and that had managed to get me hard enough for her.

"Ahh!"

I kicked my shoes off as well as my socks and pants. I pulled my fingers out of her and since she was on the pill, I didn't hesitate in plunging deep inside her. Leila cried out and she tossed her head back, causing her back to arch down. I knew she was in a very uncomfortable position, but I didn't care. I gripped her hips, and started to roughly plunge in and out of her. She cried out, screaming and moaning. I reached up and clenched the strands of her hair in my fist, and pulled.

It didn't take her long to cum, and I soon followed after her. I collapsed on top of her, and I could see her wrists begin to move around as she tried to get sheet off. I pulled out of her and reached over and untied the sash. She flipped over and lay on my bed, panting and staring up at me with dull eyes. I grabbed a pair of worn out jeans from my drawers, and slipped them on. Leila got up from the bed and she headed into the bathroom to shower.

"I want you out of here when you're done." I said.

Leila turned to me and blinked confusedly. "I—thought you wanted—

"Are you arguing with me?" I interrupted her.

"…N-no master… I'll leave when I'm done…" She whispered.

I nodded. I walked out of the room and headed to my office. I didn't want to see her anymore, as of right now I needed to get to work. I have things to take care of, and I wanted to get them done before I go in to work. I needed to speak with Elena, set up a meeting with her… again, and set up another meeting with my therapist, and apologize. I never cancel my appointments with him and I know he must be angry with me. I sat behind my desk and turned on my computer. I immediately checked my emails, and I had two new emails; one from Elena and one from Dr. Flynn. I read them both. Elena wanted to have lunch again tomorrow, and I told her it was fine.

Dr. Flynn had rescheduled our appointment to tomorrow after work, and I was fine with that. I told him that I will be there for sure this time, and I apologized for my sudden cancelation. I didn't wait for them to respond, and I closed out the website. I heard a door slam and I glanced up to see Leila walking by the office, she looked upset, but it wasn't exactly my concern. I was just ready for this damn night to end. I walked back to my room and lay down in my bed after I changed into my pajama pants.

* * *

"Good morning Mr. Grey."

"Mm." I muttered my response.

I walked lazily to my office, and on my way there, I saw Ana behind her desk, typing away on the computer.

"Ana, bring me a coffee, black, no sugar." I command.

"U-um… yes Mr. Grey." She stammers. I watched lazily as she pushed the chair back and walked to the other side of the room to the small eating area. She wore a tight black skirt and a white button down shirt tucked in. I sighed and walked to my office. I tossed everything aside and walked to my desk. I checked my email and had received more emails. Most of them were from other companies, and I had to call them immediately to set up a meeting.

There was a knock on the door, and Ana walked in. I put my phone down and she placed the mug in front of me, smiling shyly. I smirked at her.

"Is there anything else you would like?" She asked.

I continued to stare her down. I was practically eye fucking her, and I couldn't help when I licked the corner of my bottom lip. Ana shifted her weight from one leg to the other, and she began chewing on her bottom lip and twiddling her fingers.

I told her to sit down and she nodded and took a seat in front of my desk. I got up, and walked behind her, purposely leaning forward and brushing my chest against her back; I grabbed the mug off my desk, and took a sip of it. She cleared her throat and placed her hands on top of her lap. I stayed behind her and reached out to touch her neck. She flinched at first, but I didn't stop. She turned her head and I looked down at her, into her big blue eyes. My breath hitched. Ana got up and she turned to me.

I looked down at her, and she stepped closer to me, and pressed her body against mine. I reached up and passed the pad of my thumb across her bottom lip. I walked towards her and she backed up onto my desk, and I picked her up and placed her atop of it. I stepped in between her legs, which she opened slightly. I cupped her cheek and leaned down to kiss her.

"Mr. Grey, your coffee!"

I blinked a few times and looked down at my hands; they were still on the keyboard.

"You were staring into space; I thought you were having some sort of seizer." Ana placed the mug down on the desk.

"Oh… thank you, Miss. Steele." I mutter.

Damn daydreams. I reached up and pinched the bridge of my nose and reached over and grabbed the mug and took a large gulp of the black coffee. Ana chuckled.

"Something funny Miss. Steele?" I asked.

"No, nothing Mr. Grey, do you need anything else?" Ana asked.

"Not right now. I'll call you if I need something." I told her.

Ana nodded and she walked out of my office. The second the door shut, I placed my hands over my face and let out a very loud exasperated sigh. I needed fucking help.

* * *

I know this chapter wasn't very long. I apologize, but I had to shorten it because it was getting TOO long. I will have the next chapter possibly posted by TOMORROW. Reviews are gratefully appreciated. I will have another story posted, it might just be a one-shot though. I don't want to post another story while I have one sitll going on. I do take requests! So, if you have a story/one-shot request, send me a PM, and I will be glad to read it and give some sort of response to it!

Don't forget to review! I'm so glad you guys are liking this story!


	4. Chapter 3

The Secretary

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! This story is getting so many hits, and I'm actually so super happy! I honestly don't like repeating myself, but I will say again, this story is going outside the actual storyline of Fifty Shades of Grey… AGAIN, going outside the actual storyline of Fifty Shades of Grey, don't ask me more about why it's so different…Please -.-…

Oh and there will be an important notice at the end of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey

Summary: What if Ana had taken Christian's proposal to work for him? Soon accepting the job as a secretary, their employer-employee relationship turns into a sexual, sadomasochistic one.

**Warnings:** **This chapter has some smut in it, no sex, but it has some sexual tension and a hot scene, masturbation – which will be slightly detailed. **

* * *

**CHRISTIANS POV**

Chapter 3

The day had flown by rather quickly. I had my lunch with Elena. We talked about my "relationship" with Leila. I'm done with her. There's someone else that I want. Elena thought it was ridiculous how I wanted Ana so bad. But, she didn't understand – she still thinks nobody would be as good as her. I wasn't going to lie. She was pretty good. But she's old news. She and I are just friends. And I've been trying to tell her this since we called off our sexcapades.

I finished up in my office and began walking towards the elevators. I pressed the button and waited for the doors to open. When I stepped in, I pressed the button that led down to the lobby – the doors slowly began to close, and someone shouted for me to hold the doors. I immediately held my hand out and the doors stopped and started to open again. And of course Ana trotted right in, and she was out of breath. I turned away and tried my hardest not to sigh exasperatedly.

"Oh, Mr. Grey." She smiled.

"Miss. Steele." I mutter in response.

The doors begin to close and it was just the two of us in the elevator. When I inhaled I instantly got a whiff of her sweet smell and I could feel my heartbeat begin to race. I clenched my fist and silently wished for the damned elevator to move faster. If I had to stay in this elevator any longer, I would probably lose it. I peeked over and watched her. Ana began chewing on her bottom lip and I resisted the urge to turn her towards me and—

"Mr. Grey."

"What…"

"Will you please stop staring at me? You're making me nervous…" Ana turns her gaze towards me and I glare down at her. I watch her throat move as she swallows hard.

"I can't help that Miss. Steele." I whisper.

She turns her full attention towards me. Her body looked breathtaking in the clothes she wore.

"Sure you can. Just stop." She snaps back.

I arch an eyebrow and she turns away.

I open my mouth to speak, but before I could say anything, there was a horrible dying engine noise, and the elevator comes to a complete stop.

"What the… what's going on!?" Ana shrieked.

"The elevator stopped." I respond with an annoyed sigh.

My day was already shitty. And, right now, I don't need to be stuck in an elevator… especially with Ana. She is going to make me go insane. Ana screamed in frustration, which caused me to jump slightly from the outburst.

"This is just not my day." She muttered.

"Right." I said softly. "I don't want to be here either."

"Trust me, I'd rather be somewhere else." Ana whispered as she sat down on the other side of me, I did the same and sat down opposite of her. She crossed her legs out in front of her and I tried my hardest not to ogle her. Ana leaned her head back against the wall of the elevator and she closed her eyes. I started to stare. She opened her eyes.

"Do you have a staring problem Mr. Grey?" Ana asked while crossing her arms across her chest.

"Now Miss. Steele, you don't have to be rude." I respond casually.

"Rude? I'm not being rude; you're the one that won't stop staring."

I resisted the urge to move over to her, grab her and force her up so she was pressed up against me. I don't know how much longer I could be away from her. It was starting to get the best of me. I normally have self-control over this kind of stuff, but I just couldn't resist any longer. I got up and walked towards her, Ana blinked up in surprise.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Get up." I command.

She arches her eyebrow. "Why?" Ana glares at me.

I got tired of her of attitude and I reached down and gripped her wrist, and pulled her up. Ana squeaked and she looked up at me, her big blue eyes shone with curiosity. "I see the way you look at me Ana." I purred.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." She stammers.

I smirked. There's the girl I know so well. "Come on, you know exactly what I'm talking about. I see how you look at me when I walk by. You just can't keep your eyes off me." Ana swallowed hard and she started to bite her lip. My breath hitched. I looked down and watch her teeth tug on her lip.

"Stop doing that." I whisper darkly.

"D-doing what?" Ana responded.

I reached up and brush my thumb across her bottom lip, causing her to let go of her lip. I brush my thumb across her cheek, down her long neck and I place it on her chest. Ana's heart was beating erratically. But I know this too well. She was excited. She wasn't scared.

"I've wanted you… from the moment we met." I growl.

"M-Mr. Grey… this is inappropriate." Ana said.

"Nobody can see us." I smirk. I dip down and press my lips against her ear, and she shudders. My tongue traces the shell of her ear and I take her lobe between my teeth and began licking and sucking and biting on it, careful not to rip out her earring. She whimpered and her hands reach up to grip my biceps. I pressed my body closer to hers and she responded with a low moan in her throat.

This is wrong. I shouldn't be doing this.

"Fuck." I mutter and I step back.

Ana looked at me through half lidded eyes and I step back, my back hit the wall on the other side of her.

"What's wrong—?

"I'm sorry."

Ana stares at me confusedly and just as I was about to speak, the elevator started moving again. I tilt my head back and sigh shakily. The doors opened, and I was the first one out of there. I didn't even look back. I didn't dare to. I need to get to Dr. Flynn. This is just getting out of hand. I stormed out of the lobby and as always, Taylor was waiting for me, parked in front of the building. I climbed in to the car and told him to head to Dr. Flynn's office.

He didn't hesitate and sped off to the office. I sighed heavily and lean my head back into the seat and close my eyes.

* * *

"I did something terrible." I mutter.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Flynn asked.

"I just threw myself at Ana. I think I may have scared her a little." I sighed.

"Your new secretary, Ana?"

"Yes Ana. I had these urges for days. I feel like she knows. She didn't say anything when I approached her." I responded.

"But you scared her?"

"What?"

"You said you felt like you may have scared her a little." Dr. Flynn looked down at his notepad.

"Oh… I guess. I didn't even look back when I left her in the elevator. I just came straight here. I didn't know what else to do." I laugh sarcastically at myself. I'm such a dumbass.

Dr. Flynn remained quiet as I continued to talk about Ana, and how I had this inhuman, possession to have her, and make her mine. He didn't say anything of course. Dr. Flynn never said anything to make me feel bad about how I am, or what it is I do. He merely nodded half of the time. There's only a few times where he would stop me to say something, but it was quite useful.

After the session, all I wanted was to sleep, or do anything to get my mind off of Ana. I cursed myself for leaving her and not looking back to see what she did, or what her reaction was. I know she liked it. I could tell. I was so used to doing shit like that, that I was already accustomed to how a girl would react, or if she liked it or not. But I could tell she did like it. I arrived at my place, and it was already dark outside. I headed up to my room to take a shower. Once I stripped out of my clothes, I let the water run and waited for it to get warm so I could step in. The bathroom was now like a sauna and I stepped into the shower.

I let the hot water run down my back and I sighed and tilted my head back and let the water hit my face. It felt nice, but the second I closed my eyes, I saw her face. I sighed and opened my eyes. I couldn't even get out of the damn torture at home. I reached over and grabbed my body wash and poured a generous amount in my palm and began washing my body in a haste manor. I was staring blankly at the wall as I was doing this. I closed my eyes for a moment to wash my face, and I got a clear image of Ana lying on my bed, on her back, with her legs open – and she was completely disrobed.

"Goddamn it…"

I was already feeling aroused and my dick was painfully hard. I always hated doing this. I closed my eyes and since all the soap wasn't washed off, it made doing this so much easier. If there was an easier way; I started to imagine her on top of me, riding my cock as I gripped the base and began slow strokes. When I said I hated doing this, I meant it. I always had Leila to do this – but I didn't want to see her, even though she looked just like Ana. The thought of Ana kneeling in front of me and sucking me made this easier. Ana's cute fucking face as she had her lips wrapped around my cock caused my breathing to hitch, and it was erratic.

In my mind she had gotten up and bent down in front of me and I practically lost it there. The strokes became rushed, and hard. I didn't know what her ass looked like, but I have a fantastic, fucked up imagination. I bowed my head and tried to steady my breathing as I continued this damned torture. Ana was making me this way. It was her fault, but I couldn't help it. She was too hard to resist. She's like the devils fruit, and I just had to take a bite.

It wasn't long until I finally came with a low moan. I rinsed the rest of the soap off, washed my hands and climbed out of the shower. As I wrapped a towel around my waist, I headed to my room and pulled a pair of pajama pants out and slipped them off once I was dried off.

Surprisingly, I wasn't hungry. I normally ate once I got home, but not today. I felt sick. I felt disgusted with myself. I just wanted to sleep. I climbed into bed and lay there, staring blankly at the ceiling. I wasn't ready to see Ana tomorrow – not after what happened today in the elevator. I can just imagine her sitting there, shifting around and looking so… awkward. It's not like it wasn't a normal thing for her, but I kind of threw myself at her against her will. I sighed and closed my eyes.

* * *

"Good morning Mr. Grey."

I smiled at everyone who greeted me as I walked through the room.

Ana wasn't at her desk and I arched an eyebrow.

"Where's Miss. Steele?" I asked.

"She's waiting in your office." My other secretary answered. I nodded and hurried to my office. When I opened the door, I found her sitting in the chair; she sat tall. I closed the door behind me, and walked to my desk. When I saw her face, she looked up at me and smiled a little. I pinned my eyebrows together and stared down at her. She looked different.

Ana was wearing make-up… eyeliner, mascara and deep ruby red lipstick. What the fuck is this?

"Can I help you with something Miss. Steele?" I asked.

"Well, you left in a hurry yesterday. I wondered if I did something wrong." She answers, confidently.

This time I was the one swallowing hard.

"No. You didn't do anything wrong. I did." I answer.

"Right," Ana gets up and she walks to the door, and she locks it, "then why did you start something you couldn't finish?"

I stare at her up close now, since she was now standing in front of me. I didn't like that she was wearing too much make-up. She doesn't look as innocent as she normally does. I reached up to touch her lips, and she began to shudder, her cheeks turned ten different shades of red. I pressed my thumb over her bottom lip, and wiped off the lipstick. "I don't like this on you."

"What do you like on me?" She asks boldly.

Oh fuck, she's going to make me go insane. "I don't think you want to know." I whisper. She smirks at me, and I finish wiping off that damn streetwalkers lipstick off her perfect lips.

"Maybe I do."

No. You. Don't.

Oh my god, I'm going to hell.

I cupped her cheek and I slammed my lips over hers. Ana moaned and she wrapped her hands around my neck and crushed our lips closer.

This isn't going to end well between us.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

I didn't want to end it this way. I wanted to make the sexual tension progress a little more, but I just couldn't help it! *nervous laugh* In the prologue, you read that he spanked her because of the bad grammar and spelling. Well, in the next chapter, it will progress into that. So, you will be reading their little office romances and Christian's BDSM obsession and such ;D

Don't forget to review! I wonder if it will make it to 100 reviews! If it does, I will be so uber happy!

_Important notice: I posted a story, Within Temptation, it's very different. If you like this story, you will probably like that one too! Check it out! It will keep you occupied until you can read the update for this story haha!_

_When the warning is bolded, then you will know that there will be something intense in the chapter. I figured I would do it that way so you wouldn't get your hopes up or anything. _

Until then!


	5. Chapter 4

The Secretary

A/N: Well I have passed the one-hundred mark. To those of you who did review, thank you so much. It means a lot knowing that there are some who will actually stop to take a few seconds of their time to review my story! Honestly, I didn't think you guys would like this story so much when I first posted it. But now, I have 220 alerts, and 83 favorites. Someone asked me a very important question - how long will this story be? Well to be honest, I honestly don't know myself. I try to make my stories long, but most of them have at least 20+ chapters, maybe less. But this story won't be that long, I can tell you that. It'll probably be at least 10+ chapters. But that's just an estimate. I honestly can't give a straight answer.

All thanks to my lovely beta-reader who made this chapter better than it was before!

Alas, here is chapter 4! I hope you enjoy it! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey

Summary: What if Ana had taken Christian's proposal to work for him? Soon accepting the job as a secretary, their employer-employee relationship turns into a sexual, sadomasochistic one.

**Warnings:** **I don't want to spoil the chapter, but there will be some lemony freshness in this chapter. And a very uh... colorful vocabulary. Enjoy!**

**Beta-reader: SusieCC**

* * *

**CHRISTIANS POV**

Chapter 4

"Mr. Grey, what if someone comes in?" Ana gasped, air whirling down her throat as I planted kisses all around her neck; licking and nipping at her skin. I ignored her statement. With the door locked, no one ever dared to bother me - especially when I was talking to an employee; well, technically I wasn't exactly talking to her. I had pushed everything off my desk and placed Ana atop of it. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes and I desperately tried to restrain myself from pouncing on top of her. The past few days have been hell. I think she knew this already because she was staring at me with those smouldering eyes of hers. I felt like she was silently telling me that she wanted this to happen, that she needed it just as much as I did.

I separated her legs, and stepped between them as I leaned in and kissed up and down her pale and perfect neck. Ana whimpered as I licked a wet line around her jaw and slipped my tongue between her lips. She started to suck on my tongue and that caused me to groan, low and deep in my chest. She's obviously done this before, or she just knows exactly what to do to drive me crazy with need for her. Ana reached up and slipped her hands into my hair, clenching her fist and pulling hard, making me throb even more. I moaned in this sloppy kiss, and pulled my mouth away from hers. I watched as Ana slowly opened her eyes, revealing her dilated orbs. I could barely see the blue; they were so black, like coals.

My hands moved from where they were on her thighs, and I slowly made the journey between her legs, and up her skirt. Ana began to chew on her full and delicious bottom lip and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Stop doing that." I whispered darkly.

Ana slowly released her lip as I pressed the pad of my thumb over her clitoris, using various strength of pressure to make her wild with want. She was already so wet; her panties were completely saturated by her thirst, her need for me. Ana tossed her head back and moaned, her luscious dark hair tumbling down her spine. I smirked as I continued to rub circles on her clitoris through the fabric of her panties. I could feel her body quivering beneath me, trembling in need - I pushed her panties to the side and slipped my middle and index fingers inside of her. We both moaned, I could feel her slickness against my skin and it made me throb even more than before.

"What?" Ana gasped, breathing heavily.

"You're so tight, Jesus Ana." I smirked at her. Ana's face turned so pink, and I leaned forward and kissed her, hard. Ana's lips moved with mine - our tongues moving a wet sensuous tango of desperation and need.

I pumped my fingers in and out of her agonizingly slow to torment her. Ana whimpered and whined and the sight in front of me was breath-taking. She looked so fucking gorgeous with her head tossed back, her eyes closed, and her perfect lips slightly parted as she cried out in pure, mind-blowing pleasure.

I could feel her walls tighten around my fingers, holding me captive within her and I knew she was about to come. I pushed them deeper inside her and she cried out louder than before. It wasn't long until she finally let go, her beautiful face contorted with the pleasure I'd given her. I looked down and watched as I pulled my fingers out to see a string of clear liquid following my wake. I smirked, maintaining contact with her eyes as I brought them up to my lips. Ana's cheeks burned a bright red as she watched me lick my fingers clean.

"Mmm, you taste so good." I purred, she didn't respond to my remark. I was being truthful though, she tasted fucking fantastic.

"I was... pretty loud." Ana commented, a slight frisson of unease passed through her features.

"My room is sound proof." I told her. I don't like people listening to what I'm doing. As of now, everyone working outside would probably assume that Ana did something wrong, and she was being yelled at, which would be the correct assumption for any other employee. I stepped away from her and watched as she hopped off my desk and fixed herself. I started to pick up my things from the floor and place them back onto my desk. Ana watched and I blinked at her.

"What?" I asked, probably seeming a little terse, especially after our encounter.

"Do I just leave? Do you need anything?" She questioned awkwardly.

"Get out." I told her.

I glanced over at her and she looked confused and uncomfortable.

"I'm going to yell at you, so they think you weren't in her getting fucked, which is exactly what you were doing; but they don't need to know that." I smirk at her.

"I thought you said the room is sound proof." Ana retorted, her pale rose blush covering her cheeks.

"I did. But when you step outside and they see that your hair is all a mess and your lips are swollen, they're going to think something else. Now get out of my damn office." I almost screamed.

Ana slowly stepped began to walk towards the door. I followed, grabbed her arm and she whimpered. I unlocked and opened the door, and began screaming at her, telling her to get out of my office and that when she was ready to talk then to come back. I could see her body tense up as I did this. Everyone stopped what they were doing and I looked around at all of them.

"What are you all doing?! Get back to work!" I shouted.

I stepped back in my office and slammed the door shut.

* * *

The rest of the evening, I didn't have any kind of disturbances. I was about to leave my office until the phone on my desk started to ring. I turned around swiftly on my heels and answered it.

"Christian."

"Yes?"

"I have to see you."

I sighed. "Leila, not tonight okay?"

"I haven't seen you in a while."

"Leila. I said not tonight."

"But-

"Are you arguing with me, Leila?" I snapped.

There was silence on the other end. For a while Leila didn't say anything. I ended the call and walked out of my office. I noticed Ana was heading towards the elevators, and I almost sprinted to go see her. When I stepped next to her, Ana barely looked at me, it made me feel a little uneasy, I frowned. When the doors for the elevator opened, she stepped inside and I followed in after her. There was an awkward silence between us. I could feel the tension radiating off her and I assumed something was wrong. I cleared my throat.

Ana glanced over at me, and cleared her throat as well. "You didn't have to shout at me." She whispered, staring at her feet.

So, that's what this is all about. I sighed and reached up to pinch the bridge of my nose, doesn't she understand?

"Ana, I have to treat you as everyone else. I can't give you special treatment."

"So, you do _that _to me, and then you treat me like scum the rest of the day?" Ana clarified as she tried to understand my behaviour towards her.

I turned so that I was facing her. Ana looked up at me. I reached up to touch her face. Ana swallowed hard, as I brush my thumb across her lower lip.

I turned so that I was facing her beauty. She slowly lifted her gaze to meet my own as I reached up to touch her face. I could see her swallow hard as I brushed my thumb across her lower lip, that scrumptious, delicious lower lip.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" I asked, completely changing the subject.

Ana glared at me and her lips thinned out of annoyance.

"Don't change the subject, Christian." She snarled, momentarily surprizing me with her fervour.

"Look Ana… would you rather make it obvious that what we did in the office was not about work? Would you rather have me tell everyone that works for me that I sat you on top of my desk, that I touched you?" I stepped forward and pressed her body against the wall and dipped down, brushing my lips against her ear,

"That I fingered that very tight pussy of yours?" I looked at her, and as I expected, she blushed her deepest red that I'd seen yet.

"Well?" I asked, pushing her for an answer.

"No. I guess not." She finally uttered in a quiet voice.

"Good," I stepped back and stood upright, "Well, would you like to have dinner with me?" I asked again.

"Sure." She smiled softly, her eyes sparkling and bright.

* * *

I took Ana to a fancy, upmarket restaurant outside of town. She said she wasn't as hungry, but I insisted. As we were seated Ana began to quickly look over the menu. The waitress stood aside and waited for us to make our decision on what we wanted to drink. Ana ordered a glass of water, and I decided on a white wine. She was ignoring me and usually that would annoy the hell out of me but for some reason, with her… I thought it was damn cute. She chewed on her bottom lip as she continued to look over the menu.

"Don't know what to get?" I chuckled.

"Nope." Ana answered, making a popping sound with her lips. Christ she's adorable even when she's being difficult.

"The roasted salmon with mustard sauce and asparagus is fantastic." I told her. Ana looked up for a moment, and then looked down at the menu to find what I had suggested. Her face lit up.

"I know what I'm getting." She smiled as she set aside the menu. The waitress came back with our drinks, and asked us if we were ready to order. I let Ana go first, and she told the woman what she wanted. She wrote it down on her little notepad and turned to me I told her to give me my usual. She knows, as I'm here almost every night. I normally change-up what I want, but tonight it was a "the usual" kind of night. The waitress turned away, and she left Ana and I alone.

Ana looked around and finally our eyes met. I smiled softly at her. Ana smiled and placed her hands over the table. "So." She started.

"So." I repeated.

"How's... life?" She asked.

I tried not to laugh. Ana is so cute when she's nervous. I can tell she is. The way she twiddle her fingers. The way she shifts her eyes and the way she bites that damn lip of hers.

"Stop doing that." I growled, it's hard to resist her when she is biting that lip; even in a crowded restaurant I want to take her.

"Doing what?" She questioned innocently.

"Biting your lip. Stop it." I commanded.

Ana blinked and traced her bottom lip with the tip of her tongue. She's doing this on purpose. I leaned forward and glared at her. I watched her throat move as she swallowed hard, and she stopped doing what she was doing. That's what I thought. We remained quiet for a while, it wasn't awkward though and when Ana looked over at me I smiled

"Life is good by the way." I began.

"Oh, that's good." She smiled a big all-American grin, and I couldn't help but return it.

"It's complicated… you know, working so many hours and dealing with other companies. Sometimes just dealing with people in general gets complicated." I told her, and she nodded in response. She reached over and grabbed her glass, and took a slow, almost seductive sip of her water. I watched as she licked her lips clear of the excess. This girl is going to make me go insane, I muse to myself. Momentarily, our meals came in and Ana smiled wide. She thanked the waitress and took her napkin that was wrapped around the eating utensils. She picked up the knife and fork and cut a piece of the salmon and placed the fork in her mouth.

"Mmm, this is delicious." She revelled.

"I thought you would like it." I said as I cut a piece of my steak, just how I like it, pink and juicy.

Ana nodded in approval. I guess she was hungrier than she thought. We talked about small things, where she lives, her roommate, where she went to school as a kid. Well, everything was actually about her. She was very successful in her life. We rarely talked about me. She kept asking me about myself, but I didn't want to go into detail. She doesn't need to know anything about me, not at this moment for the matter. I told her just the same amount of detail as I asked about her. Where I went to school, my family, etc. etc.

We finished our meals and we sat for a few more minutes, talking about everything. It was nice to actually have someone to talk to aside from Dr. Flynn. I felt relieved honestly. Ana started to pull her wallet out and I glared at her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm paying for my meal...?" She answered with a questioning tone.

"I don't think so." I muttered while pulling my wallet out and fished out my card and placed it on the table. Ana blinked a few times.

"Christian. I really don't mind paying for my meal." Ana laughed.

I gave her a fake smile. "Well, I mind. I'm paying." I insisted. Ana frowned.

"Um. Okay, fine." She put away her wallet, and sat back. I smiled in satisfaction. I know she's upset with me, but I don't think it's right. I invited her; so she shouldn't be paying for anything.

* * *

I took the liberty of taking Ana home, even though she insisted in taking a cab, she is hell bent on defying me at every turn.

"Thanks for the ride." She muttered while turning in her seat to get out of my car.

"You're welcome Miss. Steele." I answered honestly; I really did enjoy her company which is refreshing.

Ana left the door open. She turned back to me and leaned over the seat and placed a very chaste kiss on my lips, leaving me wanting more. Even though it was dark outside, I could see the cute blush on her cheeks.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"See you tomorrow." She smiled.

I waited for her to get inside her apartment complex, and I drove off to my place.

* * *

_Reviews are gratefully appreciated :)_

_I will try to have the next chapter posted soon. But, I had just gotten a new laptop, and I have to get Microsoft Word installed. But, thanks to my lovely beta-reader; SusieCC I won't have to worry about bad grammar or anything like that for the matter._

_I hope you guys liked this chapter! :) Don't forget to review! *hearts hearts hearts*_

_Until then..._


	6. Chapter 5

The Secretary

A/N: I apologize for the long wait. Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I enjoyed reading each one of them. I was re-reading my story, before I got a beta reader and I noticed some mistakes in the prologue, so I went ahead and changed them, while editing the chapter. I'm actually going back and editing the story, but just the first four chapters - prologue, chapter 1-3.

This chapter falls right on the part when Ana gets spanked. The dialogue is the same, but there will be a few changes here and there. I'm not going to go back and copy and paste the prologue, and then add it to this chapter, that would be quite pointless. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to review! Reviews are the fuel to my love for writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey

Summary: What if Ana had taken Christian's proposal to work for him? Soon accepting the job as a secretary, their employer-employee relationship turns into a sexual, sadomasochistic one.

**Warnings:** Proceed with caution. Viewer discretion is advised c;

* * *

**CHRISTIANS POV**

Chapter 5

I walked into the office tired. I barely got enough sleep last night because Leila was constantly calling my house phone, plus my cell phone every single five minutes. I don't think she understands what "no" means. I need to end it with her and fast. She isn't who I want anymore. I have Ana eating out of the palm of my hand, and soon enough she will be mine for good. I smirked at the thought.

As I was walking out of the elevators, I greeted everyone with a kind of lazy "good morning". I yawned and noticed that Ana was sitting at her desk. She spotted me and immediately got up, holding a folder. I arched my eyebrow.

"Mr. Grey. I got the letter you wanted me to write to Dr. Flynn written out for you."

"What letter?" I asked, but I knew exactly what she was talking about. I like to make her feel intimidated, only because she looks too cute when she's nervous. She cleared her throat and started to tug on her perfect bottom with her teeth.

"You know which one," I walked around her and she followed me into my office. I closed the door behind me and she was facing me, standing in front of my desk, "the one where you wanted me to tell Dr. Flynn of the party your parents are throwing. The masquerade." Ana looked up at me with big blue eyes and I nodded.

"Give me the letter." I said. She nodded and pulled it out of the yellow folder. I walked up to her and snatched it from her. She frowned at me and I read over it quickly. Honestly, I just scanned through it. I told her to leave and she walked past me, placing her hand on my arm while she did. I smiled softly at her. Ana walked out of my office, and once she shut the door, I walked to my desk and started to read through the letter. As I was going through this, my eyes started narrowing and I frowned.

There were too many mistakes, the spelling was atrocious. Did she just write it and not fucking proofread it? What the hell was she thinking!? I grabbed my red pen and started circling all the mistakes on the paper. This was ridiculous. After I was finished, I tossed my pen aside and grabbed my office phone, and dialed three digits. The phone rang about three times before I heard her sweet voice.

"Yes Mr. Grey?" I could practically _hear_ her smiling.

"Ana, my office! Now" I screamed into the phone.

I slammed the phone back on the base. Before anything, I checked my email and noticed that she had sent me the letter to my email as well. When Ana started working here, I had my other secretary give her my email - it was a requirement. I looked down at the paper she printed out for me, and then to the screen. It had the same mistakes. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose in irritation.

A knock on the door caused me to tear my eyes away from the paper and I set it across from me. I had it facing upside down, but it will be right side up when Ana comes in. I have a plan and I know she's going to like it - I hoped silently. I got up and walked to the door. When I opened it she walked in very shyly.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

"Not exactly." I lied.

She was twiddling her fingers and chewing on that fucking lip of hers, and as I walked to my desk, I could feel my pants tighten uncomfortably as she stood at the door.

"Lock the door." She blinks at me in surprise, but being the good girl that she is, she did what she is told. I smirked at her.

"Come here." I commanded.

She slowly walked up to me and I could barely keep my eyes off her. Today she wore a pair of black pants and they were very tight on her, as well as the white shirt with the first two buttons unbuttoned. The black blazer she wore over it, is opened. She looked fucking delectable and I wanted her more than ever. I got up and walked around my desk and I stood behind her. The way she shifted her weight from one leg to the other made me realize that she was starting to get nervous. I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Look at the document. What do you see?" I question softly.

Ana looked back and glimpsed at me with her big blue eyes. "I don't understand." When she leaned over I stared down at her perfect ass.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Grey. I proofread it before I sent it to you. I'll go back and change it." She stammers. My eyebrow arched up and my lip twitched. She proofread it? Is she lying to me? I smirked. More reason to punish her.

"Read it to me." I tell her.

"W-what?" She questions and her big blue eyes were shining with confusion.

Why does she question me? I'm about to go insane. My god.

"Read. It. To. Me." I repeated in an annoyed tone.

She stands up right and started to read over the paper. I removed my hands from across my chest and I placed the palm of my right hand between her shoulder blades and pushed at her back, so she's bending over my desk. She wasn't saying anything, but she gulped pretty hard, loud enough for me to hear it.

"What are you doing?" She whispers.

"Keep your elbows on the desk, don't move, and read it to me." I didn't mean to snap, but I had to sound as if I was angry at her. Honestly, I wasn't but she can't know what I have up my sleeve.

"Dear Dr. Flynn,

I am grateful to you for answering to my—"

My hand reels back and I slap her hard on her behind. She stops, and slowly, agonizingly slow, turns around so she is facing me, and the look on her face is of fear. But I gave her a reassuring look, telling her silently to trust me.

"Continue." I mutter.

"Um.."

"Continue." I growl. After a nervous clearing of her throat, Ana continued to read.

"—For answering to my request. I hope you will attend—

I slap her behind again, and her voice jumps. And to my surprise, she continues without me telling her too.

"—Attend my mother and father's masquerade—

My pants were uncomfortably tight as I continued to slap her with every mistake she read. Her skin was already heating up through her pants.

"—Ball in the next couple of weeks… it will mean a great deal to me—

I slap her ass three times, making her body jolt up towards the desk and I smirk when I hear a small whimper escape her lovely mouth.

She's enjoying this? I honestly didn't think she would, but it was a relief to me. It was just a thought, and I didn't think she would actually enjoy this, but since she let me finger her yesterday, she would probably enjoy what other ideas I have. Ana's breathing had shortened into heavy pants and I resisted the urge to fuck her right there.

"—And my family, send me an email with your response and I will see you in a couple of days—

"Ah!" Ana cries out when I slap her one last time, hard - hard enough that it made my hand sting. I watch her from behind, the way she leans over my desk breathing heavily. I walk around and stand in front of my desk and I look at her. Her blue eyes are dark, and her mouth hangs open as she tries to steady her breaths. Ana moves her eyes down and she stares at the front of my pants, and she blushes when she notices my erection, which was scraping painfully against the zipper of my pants.

Her hair falls around her face and down to her breasts. I want to take her so bad. She clears her throat and swallowed the growing lump.

"I'll g-go and fix this." She whispers.

Her face was already so pink and the glimmer in her eyes made me cock my head to the side and smirk at her. When she walked to the door, she unlocked it and exits my office. I took that chance to pull the crotch of my pants down to make it a little more comfortable for me. But of course, it didn't help one bit.

When my computer made a "bing" sound, I quickly started to read the email I got from Ana. It didn't take long for her to edit the copy and send it back to me. It looks better than before. She asked to go on her lunch break and I told her to go on ahead. I got up and grab my car keys that hung on the wall as well as my Blackberry, for when I get a call from work or from anyone in general, I won't miss it. I caught up with Ana in the elevators.

She is startled when she sees me. "Mr... Mr. Grey!"

I wasted no time and pushed her up against the elevator and slammed my lips onto hers. She moans and I gnaw on her bottom lip to get her to open her mouth. Ana parts her lips and I slip my tongue between her teeth. I moaned deep in my throat when I tasted the sweetness of her mouth. Her fingers raked into the strands of hair on the back of my neck, and a deep groan sounded in the back of my throat as she tugged on the strands.

I grip her wrists, and pin them above her head with one of my hands. She gasps and stares at me in awe, wondering when it was that I did this. With one hand, I kept a firm grip on her wrists, while the other I placed upon on her chest, and I smoothed it down over her breast, her stomach and now in between her legs.

"Fuck you're so wet." I moaned; her pants are fucking soaked. Ana whimpered.

"God, I want to fuck you, Ana." I whisper darkly against her ear.

Slowly, I started to stroke her pussy through her pants and she moaned, her hips twitched.

"Not here. After work you're coming to my apartment and I will fuck you there." I whispered in her ear huskily, making her entire body quiver against me.

The doors to the elevator opened up and I let her go. She walked stiffly, and I couldn't help the smirk that played against my lips.

I have her number, so I will send her an email later for the directions to my place. I called Taylor to wait outside for me. I was going to grab a quick-lunch.

The thought of what I'm going to do to her just made my insides clinch. She's going to know what true punishment is. What she experience in the office today was just a preview.

* * *

It was dark outside by the time I went home. I had already changed out of my work clothes and into a pair of loose grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt, and I was in my kitchen drinking a glass of water. I already sent Ana the directions to my place as well as the access code to my private elevator so she can easily come inside and now I just had to wait for her to arrive. The wait was making me anxious and all I could do was wait. I've been waiting for about an hour. What was taking her so long? Does she enoy tormenting me?

I placed the half empty glass of water on the kitchen counter and fished my phone out of my pocket. Just as I was about to dial the number to call her phone, the sound of elevator doors opening caught my attention. I walked to the other room and watched as Ana stepped inside, looking around in awe. She is wearing a pair of skinny jeans, black heels, and a loose sweater that hung off her left, showing her perfectly smooth skin.

Her hair was wavy and a complete mess, but she looked fucking beautiful. She barely had a good amount of make up - eyeliner, mascara and the lightest shade of pink gloss on her lips. She's going to make me go insane.

"Did you find it here okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty simple." She responded.

"Would you like anything?" I walked up to her and smiled down at her. The corner of Ana's lips curled up into smile.

"A glass of wine would be nice." She answered.

"White or red?"

"Red."

I took her hand and led her into the kitchen. She sat in a chair behind the counter and watched as I walked around the kitchen, getting two glasses of wine, and a bottle of red wine. I grabbed the Pinot Noir, I know Ana would like that. There was a small silence between us, aside from the occasional clinking of the glasses, and the cork of the wine bottle being popped. I poured Ana a good amount in her glass and she silently thanked me and brought the glass to her lips, taking a small sip.

"Delicious." She smiled while teasingly tracing her bottom lip with her tongue.

"Thought you would like it." I answered. I took a sip myself. Ana was busy looking around the room and I walked towards her. I stood behind her and made sure I was pretty close to her. She spun around in the chair and parted her legs so I stood between them. She looked up at me.

"Are you going to keep me waiting again." I asked while I reached up to twirl her hair between my fingers.

Ana's big blue eyes shimmered with curiosity.

"What do you mean?" She questioned while tilting her head to the side ever so slightly.

I slid my fingers through her hair - even as messy as it was, it was so soft and tangle free - and I clenched the strands, making her wince. I tugged it down, and forced her head up.

"You kept me waiting too long. I'm going to have to punish you." I explained. I dipped down and brushed my lips against hers. She tried to kiss me, but I pulled away. It was my turn to tease her, though I wouldn't call her making me wait teasing, but it came close enough. I touched her lips with my tongue and traced the flesh, ever so slowly. She whimpered and tried to kiss me, but I wasn't going to let her off that easily. The grip on her hair tightened and she moaned as I placed butterfly kisses around her jaw and down to her neck. I kissed the middle of her throat and licked a wet line to her ear.

"_Christian_." She moaned.

"Hmm?" I answered.

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Kiss me." Ana said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Where?"

Ana whined and squeezed her eyes shut. I enjoyed teasing her. What she did next surprised the hell out of me and I let go of her hair. She grabbed my dick through my pants and gave a gentle squeeze. I moaned and I almost lost it. I pushed her hand away and crushed my lips over hers. She moaned and I cupped her face in my hands.

I broke the kiss, only to trail some kisses down her neck and to the juncture where her shoulder meets the neck; I was so glad she wore a loose shirt, it was easier to kiss her in the places I want, without having a piece of clothing blocking my way. Ana gasped and moved her head so I had more room. I stepped closer to her, when I kissed her, our hands started roaming everywhere. She slid her hands up my thighs and ran her fingertips along the inside of the waistband of my pants. I barely lost my control when her fingers brush against my groin.

"Not here." I gasped.

"Then where?" She responded.

I started to mess with her hair again and I leaned down brushed my lips against her ear. "Bedroom."

* * *

A forgotten glass of wine, and a few kisses later, Ana was beneath me wearing nothing but her loose top and her bra and panties. I hand managed to get her out of her jeans just by simple teasing. She kept moaning and whimpering that she wanted more, so this will have to do. I was sucking and biting her neck, but I tried my best not to leave a hicky. I was barely touching her inner thighs with the tips of my fingers. The sound of her whimpering made my heart race against my ribcage, thumping erratically.

I kissed up her neck and to her lips. She arched her hips when I ghost my fingers over her very wet panties. I pulled away and watched her face as I plunged my index and middle finger inside her through her panties. The sight of her swollen, red lips slightly parted, and how she arched her back clean off the bed, made my dick painfully hard. She was crying out and rolling her head hard against the pillows.

"Christian! Please, not like that!" She cried.

I smirked.

As I pushed her panties to the side, I brushed my finger tips over her dripping cunt and brought them up to my lips. I licked her fluids and whispered, "Can I try something?"

"What?" She slowly opened her eyes.

"I want to _taste _you." I groaned.

Ana wasted no time to answer and she didn't hesitate to answer with a fast yes.

I kissed her lips and moved down so I was directly between her legs. I placed a kiss over her pussy and passed my tongue over the saturated fabric. She moaned and parted her legs. The scent is so fucking sweet. I reached up and tugged her panties down leaving her half naked. She looked so fucking beautiful with her hair tossled, and her lips parted as she tried her best to steady her breathing. I placed my hands on her inner thighs and separated them wider. I moved closer to her pussy and flicked my tongue out to taste her.

I moaned against her flesh and reached up and parted her labia with my fingers and I started to lick and suck on her clit. Her hips began to lift and tilt off the bed, so I placed my arm over her pelvis and continued to lick and suck on her very wet clit. Ana moaned and her and shot up and grabbed the back of my head. She pulled on my hair. I groaned against her pussy and the vibrations caused her to cry out louder.

"Christian!" She screams.

I smirked and quickened the pace of my tongue and glanced up. She blushed as we kept eye contact while my tongue flickered in place. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she moaned loud. I slipped my fingers deep inside her, past the knuckles and rubbed her sensitive spot. Her body started to quiver and her pussy started to clench around my fingers, but I pulled them out and moved up so I was laying atop of her. She breathed heavily, fast and hard.

"Why did... you stop?" She whined.

"Did you like that?" I smirked.

She nodded shyly.

"Can I take this off?" I tug on her shirt.

"You have too many clothes on." Ana whispered.

I took my shirt off, and tossed it aside, and removed my pants off next, leaving my boxers on. Ana's dilated blue orbs looked down at the front of my boxers, which sported a soaked spot from where all the pre-cum seeped through my shorts. She reached up and traced the outline of my dick and I watched as she removed her shirt, leaving herself in her bra. Her breasts were spilling over the cups and I could barely see her nipples. I pushed her down so I was on top of her. She moaned when I pressed myself against her.

I enjoyed the way that sounded so I started rubbing my dick against her repeatedly, slowly to tease her while I captured her lips. Her tongue snaked into my mouth and I licked and sucked on the pink muscle. God this is going to make me go insane. But, I have yet to punish her. I am just getting started. I pulled my boxers down enough to free my cock and I gripped the base and started to rub the head against her wet opening.

"Oh **_fuck_**." I groaned.

"Ahh-Christian!" Ana screamed, "don't tease me please."

Just barely, I slipped the tip inside and I almost lost it. She's so fucking warm and so tight and wet for me.

I can't give in now though. I pulled away and flipped her over so she was on her stomach.

"Get on your hands and knees." I demand.

"Christian... what are you-

"Hands and knees. Now." I interrupted her.

She slowly positioned herself on all fours and I reached down and parted her legs ever so slightly. She has a nice ass. I reached up to touch the smooth skin on her behind and I could feel her tense up. Her pussy was dripping, and I noticed how her body clenched and her fluids slowly dribbled down her inner thighs.

"You lied to me today." I started to say.

"What?" She gasped.

"In my office. You lied to me and said that you did proofread over it. There were too many mistakes, you couldn't have proof read it." I explained.

"Christian I did read over it before I gave it to you."

I got up from the bed and pulled my boxers up. I walked to the closet and grabbed one of my ties. Ana watched me curiously.

"Do you trust me?"

"In theory." She answered while her eyes watched as the tie swung back and forth in my hand.

I smirked.

"You'll enjoy this." I tell her.

"How are you so sure?" She asks pointedly.

"You liked what happened today, in my office. I know you'll enjoy this." I walked up to her and stood in front of her. She looks up at me with big blue eyes and I lift the tie and start to wrap it around her eyes.

"Christian." She whispers.

"I won't hurt you," It was barely a lie, "I promise you'll like this."

I tied a knot and made sure she couldn't see anything.

"Get on your hands and knees." I command. She did what she was told, and I grabbed her hips and turned her around so her ass was facing me. I watch as her juices continued to flow down her inner thighs and her legs were quivering, causing her to barely keep steady of her balance. I reach up and touch her fine ass and I stood to the side of her and swatted her behind, hard. She cried out and her upper body slouched down.

"Are you going to lie to me again?" I asked darkly.

When Ana didn't answer I slapped her ass again. This time she gasped and tossed her head back.

"Ah! N-no!" She cried.

"No what?" I growled while I rubbed her bottom and spanked her, only this time a bit harder.

"No, Christian!" Ana's voice was hoarse as she continued to scream at the top of her lungs while being spanked. Her skin was red and you could see the faint outlining of my hand on her flesh. Her body slouched and she finally lay on the bed, her breathing was heavy and when I reached up to touch her warm skin, it was pulsing under my touch. Ana swallowed hard, gulping, and she flipped over. I saw her wince slightly.

I pulled Ana off the bed, carefuly since she couldn't see at the moment. She stood in front of me and I leaned down and kissed her chastely.

"Can I fuck you now?" I whispered against her quivering, kiss bruised lips.

Ana reached up and she gripped my biceps.

"I haven't started on you yet." She said in a very low and seductive voice.

Those words alone made me want to climb on top of her and plunge my dick deep inside her, and fuck her like a damn animal, but I will let her have some fun before we could do any of that.

End of Chapter 5

* * *

_First things first. I do apologize for the long wait. _

_It's nobody's fault, but I no longer have a beta reader, and I would like to keep it that way for now._

_Um. This chapter turned out to be a bit longer than I wanted. But, the longer the chapters, the better right? I didn't want to rush into it like I did in this chapter, but I hope nobody minds. I rewrote the chapter and some of the dialogue at least six times. I'm still not exactly happy with it, but I hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews are gratefully appreciated! Don't forget to review! I would like all the feedback I can get!_

_Oh, and I have a twitter, so if you would like to follow me. I give previews for stories, most likely I'll have previews for the next chapter of "The Secretary": __** ZephyrHearts** follow me! :)_

_Until then c;_


End file.
